girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)/@comment-26462359-20150928184719/@comment-25803656-20150929014718
^ik and you are right stardust mostly Because what Riley knows and what Maya knows about Riley's Relationship with Lucas are two different things plus what Maya found out about Riley in girl meets yearbook might not even end up being true Riley might not even think of Lucas as a brother that part could of just been put in to let fans know why Riley likes Lucas(it Is because they are the same). Meaning Riley will want to be with someone who is like her while Maya might want someone who is different than her but kind of the same. Also Maya only secretly knows what was revealed in girl meets yearbook,the class was clearly not even paying attention to what Maya said,Maya quickly changed the subject and then Riley tried asking Maya if she found out any secrets about Riley and even after Riley asking Maya will still not tell Riley. Rucas 100% still exists as a romantic ship mostly because Riley does not know what Maya knows,and Riley herself has not told Lucas how she feels about him yet which means she is still figuring her feelings out. Plus in the future the writers could up surprising us by having Rucas end up together despite what was said in girl meets yearbook by Maya. Because Riley might not come to Same conclusion as Maya did about Riley's feelings for Lucas. Plus not to mention in order for Rucas to official no longer exist as a romantic ship for Rucas fans Lucas is going to have to reveal how he feels about Riley. Plus no one even knows if what Maya said was true she could of just said something random because she was acting like Riley. Plus by Maya secretly knowing what Riley does not know it of been from what Eric told Riley in girl meets semiformal about Rachel liking him as a brother(plus i would not be surprised if Maya does not date a guy that Riley has Already Dated just to show that Maya would never hurt Riley that way. Plus Maya might be the one to end up thinking of Lucas as a brother instead of Riley(Maya is the one who said it in girl meets Yearbook,Not Riley.) Only Riley and Lucas can end the Rucas relationship in a romantic way. Lucas was probably not even paying attention the class all except for for Maya basically looked like Zombies,so what Maya said could of just been random and not true. Plus the Rucas moments are still cute and romantic and since Maya will Not tell Riley what she knows Riley might never ever come to the conclusion of thinking of Lucas like a brother. Also anything that Maya knows without Riley knowing does not even count as Rucas not being a romantic ship.plus they are only middle schoolers plus there is also a good chance that Lucas's secret from his life in Texas probably brought him closer to Riley then it did to Maya. Plus what maya said about Riley thinking of Lucas like family it could just been a way to reveal why Lucas and Riley are so close. Plus no one really truly knows what the future knows what the future will hold for Riley and Lucas plus they pressured into being a couple in girl meets the new world(it was not even their own choice,they did not become a couple at their own will.) plus Rucas probably has a better chance of ending up together because Maya probably might never go after Lucas,so far she has not really said how she feels about him completely yet. And if the writers are kind of hinting at lucaya in most epsoides that does not mean that Lucas or Maya will not end up thinking of each other as family. Iam guessing it is probably why Lucas lets Maya call all the name she does it because they are probably like brother/sister too. Lucas probably thinks of Maya like A sister while he likes Riley as more than a friend and Maya probably thinks of Lucas as a brother(Maya and Lucas do argue like family) while Riley and Lucas argue like a couple). I think maybe Maya found out something about herself instead of Riley.